Teashops and Flowers
by mintcofffee
Summary: Maybe soulmates are just two ordinary people who are too stubborn to let the world pull them apart. Or perhaps,pull them together in some cases,but the world isn't having that.-Zutara/teashop/florists au
1. We Sell Flowers M'am,Not Tea

**Chapter 1:We Sell Flowers,M'am,Not Tea**

Zutara- Soulmate /AU.

 **Summary:** Maybe soulmates are just two ordinary people who are too stubborn to let the world pull them apart,or in some cases,perhaps together,but the world isn't having that.

-Katara works in a florists,Zuko's is in a tea shop. They live their daily lives until both of theirs intertwine. Romeo and Juliet?Not so much. Simple lives,complicated side effects.

* * *

"No we do not have those,m'am"

"I was sure I saw them yes-"

"Ma'am I'm pretty certain those were-achoo!Geraniums",Katara rubbed the underside of her nose as she sniffed with weary eyes. She had been standing for more than 2 hours and the most persistent customer she's had all week was a delirious old woman that kept mistaking chamomiles with geraniums and Katara was sick of it. Literally.

Being allergic to flowers and running a flower shop is not ideal and Sokka never fails to remind her of it.

"Can I interest you in a summer arrangement instead?",she gestured to some brightly coloured flowers and seeds with a forced grin.

The old woman shook her head,smiling. "No dear",she paused. "Do you have any tea?",Katara's shoulders slumped as she fixated the woman with an unamused look. Pointing to the glass door she said,"There's a tea shop right there".

"Thank you dear",Katara sighed heavily. "Always happy to,achoo!Help".

She knelt down behind her desk to organize a few more plant seeds,even though she had already done so twice this morning and that was only because the woman had made her search through every plant seed to find a flower she was sure was long extinct before the ancient woman had been born.

The bell that was attached to the door rang once and Katara prayed it wasn't the woman coming back again for some orchids in some ludicrous colour. Like chartreuse. What even is that?

Placing one hand on the desk,Katara wore a gentle smile,but it dropped as soon as she saw said customer.

"Sokka,what do you want?",rolling her eyes she went back to her organizing.

"Hey!Is that how you treat your most loyal customer?"

His sister gave him a blank look. "This is the first time in two weeks that you've even stepped foot in here".

Sokka waved a hand. "Whatever,not my fault you work in a florists when you're allergic to plants,you should have ah-choosed another job",Sokka began to laugh hysterically as he slapped his knee,doubling over. Wiping a tear from his eye he up righted himself.

"Whoo,was that funny",Katara had face palmed the minute he began the pun,now she had a blank look on her face as she dusted her desk mindlessly. "Uh-huh,just as funny as you falling flat on your butt in front of Suki",Katara snorted. "Now that's funny"

"Hey,that stone saw me coming"

Katara rolled her eyes once again. "Yeah,right,I'm sure,trust you to blame it on a stone",she mumbled as she shifted something around from a shelf on the desk.

"Speaking of Suki,I,kindasortaneedyourhelp",Katara raised an eyebrow. "With?"

"It's nearly soulmate day,you probably already know that,and-"

"Flower day is coming up and you want some flowers for Suki",she raised a knowing eyebrow as she smirked,one elbow on the desk. It's long been known that Sokka and Suki have been dating for a while,and Katara had to admit,they did make a cute couple. Soulmates?Probably,most likely.

"Yes",he mumbled as he shuffled around. Katara made a hm sound before she led him to one side of the store. "Follow me,I think I've got just the thing".

* * *

"Okay,repeat after me,gladiolus means-"

"Strength of character,got it",he shrugged with his arms outstretched. "Jasmine means grace and flow-"

"Actually,grace and elegance,but you got the most part right,and for larkspur-

"Beautiful spirit",he finished quietly. Katara looked at him softly before shaking her head,fixing the petals.

"She's got you bad,hasn't she?",she smirked. Sokka blushed a little before looking to his left,pouting. "Yeah",he gave Katara a look before he mirrored her triumphant expression as he leaned against the desk.

"How's Jerks-R-Us,I mean Jet",Katara looked up momentarily before sighing as she rested her palm on her cheek.

"I don't know,he does trigger my inner,"kick him in the balls and run",",Sokka snorted and Katara exhaled with a smile.

"I'll find a way to dump him",Katara sneezed once more as Sokka felt his back pocket for his wallet.

"Need any backup,just call me,I'd love to give him a taste of his own medicine,or dirt,whichever his head hits first",Sokka shrugged as he pulled out some coins.

Sokka bent down to sniff his purchase.

"Euck,smells like an unwashed Appa,does it smell different to women or something",Katara shook her head. "Nope",she picked an unusual looking leaf from the bouquet.

"Try it now".

Sokka held the bouquet in his hands and sniffed it.

"Hm,it…actually smells nice",Katara smirked. "Course it does,tell Suki I said hi,and remember what they mean",she called as Sokka waved his hand. "See ya later pollinator"

Katara shook her head. "Man does he really suck at allerg-choo!Puns",she pinched the bridge of her nose as she looked around.

Soulmate day was coming up,and she honesty couldn't wait to go,Jet would most likely take her but his expectations that night would be set a little high. Katara sighed. He shouldn't be expecting anything,unless it's a slap he should have seen coming. He should definitely expect that.

* * *

 **A/N:Hi there,this is my first Zutara story,I'm pretty sure and seeing as they're my OTP I really wanted to write for them. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and do leave a review telling me what you think. Feedback is pretty awesome and I love hearing it**


	2. Just Hide Me!

**Chapter 2:Just Hide Me!**

* * *

"Ma'm are you gonna buy anything?",Zuko's patience was running thin and it took him all of his will power not to burn the table he was gripping to ashes.

"Oh,yes,dearie,as soon as I get my geranium tea",Zuko breathed through his nostrils,causing smoke to waft through the air as he used a technique his uncle taught him to calm him down somewhat. He didn't think he'd be too happy to see his tea shop had been burned down by an irritated nephew at the hands of an old woman that kept asking for some non existent tea for the past half hour.

"Ma'm for the last time,we don't sell geranium tea"

"Oh",was what she said. "How about chamomile?",at this point in the conversation,Zuko was a little over the edge of flipping the table and then burning it. Pinching the bridge of his nose he breathed deeply.

"If you want anything like that,you'll have better luck going there",pointing at the flower shop across from him the woman smiled,closed eyed. "Maybe I will,thank you young man". Zuko growled as he blew flames out of frustration. Working in a store that sold hot leaf juice was bad enough,but having an old woman that was most likely a friend of his Uncle's come every single day for tea that didn't even exist?It was a bit much.

Looking around,the sun shone rays into the shutters and windows,giving the store more of a homely feel and Zuko couldn't help but feel comfortable.

Looking below his desk he decided to busy himself with looking at the tea bags and making mental notes of what he needed more of.

The door had burst open quite unceremoniously and Zuko instinctively went into a defensive stance. His stance dropped to one that said,"Are you kidding me?".

Katara's cheeks were flushed as she panted before looking behind her frantically.

"Wha-"

Katara ran over to his desk before practically diving behind his desk. He wasn't exaggerating when he said diving. Looking down at the brown haired girl behind the desk he hissed.

"What are you doing?",he didn't even know why he was whispering. Katara put a finger to her lips. "Just hide me here,please",her expression was one of such desperation he didn't have much choice but to comply. Hide her from what?

He already had a fair idea when one particular person walked into the tea shop. Oh,what joy.

"Hey,Jet"

"Zuko,my man",strolling up to the desk he leaned one elbow on the desk as he looked around with forced interest. Zuko had to refrain from rolling his eyes.

"Nice place ya got here"

"Jet,what do you want?",he deadpanned. Jet readjusted his toothpick before leaning back a little,a smirk on his face. "Always to the point,see that's what I like about you Zuko",Zuko's brick blank glare spoke for him. "Have you seen a girl around here?", Jet went on.

Katara was face to face with Zuko's knee but she wondered if he would feel what she wanted to say,so reaching above his knee she began to trace the words,"NO",when he shook his leg. Katara furrowed her brows. Ticklish?She'd save that fact for later.

"The only girls that walk by here are old women,unless of course,your tastes have changed",Katara stifled a snort and Zuko had to keep a straight face. Jet furrowed his brows.

"Ha,ha,",he fixated Zuko with a sceptical look before waving a hand. "If you see anyone by the name of Katara,let me know",leaning away from the table,Jet readjusted the toothpick between his teeth and walked out of the store.

Zuko released a breath he didn't know he was holding. Katara also breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank Agni",she breathed,getting up from behind his desk Katara was about to thank him when he glared at her.

"Wh-"

"Next time you barge into my Uncle's tea shop like that,I won't be as friendly",narrowing his eyes he turned around to organize some tea sachets. Katara gave him an incredulous look.

"Well what are you still doing here?Leave",he huffed,his back still turned to her.

"Hmph!And to think I wanted to thank you,there won't be a next time,heck I'd rather hide in the dumpsters than anywhere near you!"

"Then why did you come here?",arching an eyebrow she balled her fists. "Because you were the nearest hideout and because I thought you'd be understanding!",she threw her hands up in frustration. "I'm such an idiot, believing you of all people would be understanding",still alight with a burning fury she exited the door with a loud and concise slam.

Zuko's ephemeral snappiness caused him to slump his shoulders as he sighed cooly. Him?She thought he was understanding?That made Zuko think that she actually wanted to go on to talk to him. Sighing again he got up he shook his head. A ubiquitous frown on his face as his mind wandered to the relationship of Jet and Katara and how Jet was a scumbag and maybe that's why he was so snippy with her and how Katara was actually really pretty in the sunl-,nearly choking on his own breath even though he was all by himself in his Uncle's teashop he caught himself. Katara?No way.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello everyone ! I'm so sorry for the lack of updates in basically forever. I suck at being consistent with these things and then I forget. A lot . I apologise and I want to thank you all for the follows, favourites and reviews, thank you so much, they always make my day :),**


	3. You're Mad Because Of That?

_**Chapter 3: You're Mad Because Of That?**_

* * *

Notes(just in case things get confusing)

 _Katara and Sokka live in an apartment not far from the highschool, paid for by their father who works with a small army overseas._

* * *

Katara slammed her locker loudly and with much intended fervor,causing Aang to jump. Peering at her furrowed brows and concealed annoyance he bit his lip.

"Katara,uh,you okay?",he asked cautiously,a nervous smile on his face. Any sort of fury encircling Katara was enough to even cause the Principal to jump back a few steps. Katara turned to him sharply.

"What?Me?Yeah,I'm good",she said much too firmly. She paused. "You?",Aang nodded quickly. "I was,uh-"

"What's gotten the princess's knickers in a twist today?",hearing Toph's voice,Katara whipped around to glare. Sokka put his hands in front of him as he grimaced at her bitter expression. Sokka looked at Toph.

"She's glaring,isn't she?",Sokka nodded. Silence.

"Oh,sorry,yeah",Katara threw her arms up in exasperation. "I'm not!This is my regular face!",she insisted. Aang raised an eyebrow and Sokka snorted.

"When you wake up,maybe",Katara turned to him and he quickly looked at Aang, feigning innocence. "Aang,why would you say that?"

"Huh?",Aang furrowed his brows in confusion. Sokka looked up as the bell rang for the commencement of classes,grabbing Aang by the arm he decided that this was the opportune moment for a hasty escape.

"Bye,ladies,we'll see you at lunch",bending down to whisper in Toph's ear,he urged,"Please keep her from biting her own head off,atleast until lunch",

"Sokka!",Katara exclaimed. Practically galloping down the halls he dragged Aang with him. Katara began zipping up her bag before Toph folded her arms. "So spill"

Katara looked up. "Spill what?"

"Ya know,the beans,something's crawled up your butt and it's making you so cranky,what's the problem?",Katara contemplated telling Toph and wondered if she was being irrational.

After wondering about Jet's sleazy and surreptitious behaviour she decided avoiding him until she could face him properly was an option. For some reason Zuko's uncalled for response got her in an irritable state and perhaps talking it out would make her feel less crazy.

"Well,Jet came to my place yesterday",

"If you couldn't tell,I'm rolling my eyes",Katara exhaled with a laugh. "I am too,just for the record,anyway,he came over and I left,you know,seeking a hide out!And guess where the nearest one was?"

"The dumpster?"

"No",she deadpanned. "Zuko's teashop",moving her back from the locker she brushed by Toph's arm as they began to walk.

"You're kidding,the grumpy kid in Sokka's science class?",Katara nodded.

"Yeah,so I went in to hide and after Jet left the jerk just started snapping at me!",she put on a deeper octave. "If you ever barge into my Uncle's teashop like that,I won't be as friendly,well?Leave!",Katara scoffed. "Can you believe that?"

Toph hummed. "I mean,you probably did barge into his shop",

"Well,that's besides the point!I was going to say thank you!",Toph furrowed her brows. "Don't tell me Zuko's aggressive self made you get all mad last night and this morning"

Katara said nothing.

Toph began to laugh. "Oh man"

* * *

"Excited for Soulmate Day?",Katara asked Toph. Toph shrugged as she bit into her dumplings. "I'm going with Aang so I guess it's okay,you?"

Katara looked down at her pot of noodles. "I dunno,Jet hasn't said anything y-",feeling her jeans pocket for her blinking phone she forced an ostensible grin.

Toph's ears perked up as she listened. "Hey,Jet,I-",a pause and then a happy noise. "Okay,I'll meet you there",ending the call Toph could feel her radiating happiness. "Who's uprighted the Princess's crown today?"

Katara grinned. "It's Jet,he told me to be ready by 6 after work so that I can meet him at the Soulmate Festival",Toph held back a scoff. She had a bad feeling about it and even from where she was sitting,he didn't sound so sincere from the little dialogue she picked up.

"I don't know,Katara-", she was cut off by a grinning Sokka and a worried looking Aang.

"Everything okay twinkle toes?",Toph asked,sensing that Aang was in a jittery mood. "What?Me?Never better!What makes you say that?Not like we burned a lab coat with hydorochloric acid or anything",Sokka elbowed the boy hard.

"You guys did what?!"

* * *

 **A/N:Hello everyone,Im so sorry about the delay of updates. I actually borrow a sibling's laptop for my writing habits, up until I get my that's why it's difficult for me to write consistently update even when I'm in the mood. I'm sorry once again,aswell as the short chapter, it will be longer for the next one :). But I also wanted to thank you all for your follows, favourites and reviews, they always make my day so thank you ! I hope you enjoyed this chapter 3 let me know what you think/thoughts on what will happen next etc**


End file.
